Twelve Days of Hypnos
A series of twelve short stories starring the HBL cast. The stories were written for DA-Entranced's Twelve Days of Hypnos art jam. The jam presented a theme and word count for a short story each day. The actual art jam took place in the twelve days leading up to Christmas but VGMC was too busy with his previous story to take part. But the idea intrigued him so he wrote entries for the themes following Christmas on the actual twelve days of Christmas. Each theme was given a specific character to focus on. The stories can be found here on Yahoo or at the individual links below. Perfect Little Statue *'Story Link:' DeviantArt *'Theme:' Ὕπνος των αγαλμάτων (The Sleep of Statues): Hypnosis, a statue, 300 words. "I'm Not Hypnotized" *'Story Link:' DeviantArt *'Theme:' οὔ με πείσεις, κἂν με πείσῃς (Unconvinced, Even When Convinced): Someone under hypnosis, won’t admit they’re under hypnosis. 500 words. Turning The Tables *'Story Link:' DeviantArt *'Theme:' λέγειν τὰ λεγόμενα (I Tell, as I was Told): Turning the tables. 300 words Deepest of All *'Story Link:' DeviantArt *'Theme:' οὒ οὔ, ναὶ ναί· (No NO, yes YES): Group hypnosis. The one that resists hardest, goes embarrassingly deep. 500 words. The story is actually made up of two stories that both meet the criteria as VGMC thought the story had potential. Secret Desire *'Story Link:' DeviantArt *'Theme:' ἀνάγκᾳ δ’ οὐδὲ θεοὶ μάχονται (Not Even the Gods Fight Necessity): You can’t be made to do anything you don’t want to do… but going under reveals a long-suppressed desire. The subject is helpless to resist. 300 words. A Sensual Experience *'Story Link:' DeviantArt *'Theme:' Το σκοινί το μαλακό, τρώει την πέτρα την ξερή. (The Soft Rope Corrodes the Dry Stone): A difficult subject, a deliciously long hypnotic induction… persistence pays off, in the most sensual of ways… how much can you fit into 700 words? The Right Choice *'Story Link:' DeviantArt *'Theme:' ὡς ἐν ἄλλῳ κόσμῳ (As If In Another World): Hypnosis twists someone’s perceptions… what is real? What is in your head? 300 words. A Poor Choice of Words *'Story Link:' DeviantArt *'Theme:' Τὸ ἑαυτὸν γνῶναι (To Know Thyself): Self-hypnosis tapes help a character to improve their self-control… but when somebody else gets a hold of their trigger word, self-control becomes mind-control! 500 words. Empty_Shell.exe *'Story Link:' DeviantArt *'Theme:' Οὖτις ἐμοί γ' ὄνομα (My Name is Nobody): The subject goes totally blank… their mind is emptied out completely. 500 words. The original backstory was that Mato's early mind control experiments had left Dr Slate's sister, Elizabeth, permanently mindless. VGMC changed it a day after the initial release as he felt it was too depressing. A Bet You Can't Win *'Story Link:' DeviantArt *'Theme:' ἀνεῤῥίφθω κύβος (Let the Die Be Cast): The subject wins a bet… but loses their free will. They’re still aware, and don’t want to obey… but they can’t help it. 700 words. For Her Best Friend *'Story Link:' DeviantArt *'Theme:' πίστις, ἐλπίς, ἀγάπη (Faith, Hope and Love): For somebody they love and trust, an innocent decides to face their greatest fear… and let go of control completely. 500 words Naughty and Nice *'Story Link:' DeviantArt *'Theme:' Καλὰ Χριστούγεννα! (Merry Christmas!): Somebody’s been real naughty… Santa sets ‘em straight! 300+ words This story is during the same Christmas season as VGMC's other Christmas story, Christmas With Friends. Category:Stories Category:VGMC's Stories Category:2012 Stories Category:2013 Stories